


I Won’t Break Your Heart Again

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2003 NHL Draft, 2010 Olympics, Cuddling, Heartbreaking, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Nashville Predators, New Jersey Devils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Ryan is a heartbreaker. He breaks zach’s Heart time and time again. Eventually, he makes it up to him.





	I Won’t Break Your Heart Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokedexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokedexed/gifts).



> Happy birthday lara I love u. Here is a fic

Ryan Suter was a heartbreaker. It’s hard to imagine the hockey-playing farmboy from Wisconsin would be a heartbreaker, but Zach Parise could easily say otherwise. 

It’s not that Ryan ever meant to break Zach’s heart at the 2003 NHL entry draft where Marc-Andre Fleury went first in their round. They were in their hotel room in Nashville, they could hear country music playing from somewhere out the window and Ryan realized he had to get used to this. He was officially a Nashville Predator and he’d make the most of it. Zach was a New Jersey Devil. Nashville and New Jersey are 875 miles apart, they see each other two times a year. Ryan knew it wasn’t going to work. “You know Zach, I love you, but once we hit it big in the NHL it’s not going to be a thing. No more of this shit.”, Ryan said casually. Zach cried, kissed Ryan one last time and dwelled on those words for years. 

Zach succeeded in New Jersey greatly, built a name for himself and all. Ryan became a solid defensemen in Nashville and their development programs. Zach always thought about Ryan. He remembered Ryan holding him on cold, snowy midwestern nights, the soft, drunk kisses they shared watching Fourth of July fireworks, but mostly he thought about their last night. Ryan dumped him. Zach convinced himself it was just he took it too seriously, he was an idiot to ever think Ryan was his boyfriend, they were just friends who barely hooked up. To think it was love was stupid, Zach thought. Ryan on the other hand was fine. He missed Zach but when Shea Weber came along it’s like he’d forgotten Zach’s name. Zach heard the rumours, and just told himself it wasn’t love and he was the overemotional one. 

Zach was excited for the olympics in Vancouver. He had a chance to defeat Canada on home ice and play with Ryan. They were rooming together. After the USA’s first win they went out drinking. It was cheap beer after cheap beer for the whole team and a hefty bar tab. They got themselves back to olympic village. Zach got overconfident, thinking Ryan would want him back and kissed him when they got in their room. It was passionate, the spark was still there, the same spark from the first time they kissed all those years ago before the olympics, the nhl careers, and the draft. It lasted for a while until Ryan broke it. “I can’t do this,” Ryan said. Zach couldn’t even work up a response. He cried himself to sleep on the blue mattress on the wooden bed, more than he did when they lost the gold medal game. Zach did not like the olympics after that. They were just heartbreaking. Zach still wants Ryan more than an Olympic gold. 

Zach was a free agent coming out of a lost Stanley Cup final. Losing the cup is not heartbreaking when it’s something you’ve never had. Zach would pick Ryan over lord Stanley himself. Ryan was a free agent. Out of the blue Zach gets a voicemail:  
“Hey it’s me, Ryan. I know I’ve fucked up a hundred times in the last, what is it..ten years, but I want to make it up to you. I know I broke your heart, you probably don’t want me back, but I think I’ve realized I made mistakes when I was young, moved on too quickly. I’m thinking we say fuck it to our old teams and sign together somewhere. Call me back and we can decide a place.”   
Zach calls him immediately.   
“Hey,” Zach says. 

“Hi,” Ryan replies. 

“Where are you thinking”, Zach asks. 

“Maybe Detroit, you?”Ryan replies. 

“I just want to go home,” Zach says. 

“The wild?” Ryan asks. 

“Why not?”, Zach replies. 

“I’ll think about it,” Ryan says. 

Zach doesn’t say anything. 

“Why are you taking me back?” Ryan asks in a serious tone. 

“I’ve been so hopelessly in love with you since I was sixteen. You could break my heart a million times over and it wouldn’t change. I love you, Ryan.”, Zach says. 

“Well wouldn’t that make me a bit of a monster?,” Ryan says. 

“A monster defensemen with a knack for breaking my heart,” Zach replies. 

“I won’t do it again. I want to make this right. I’ve been in love with you since sixteen too,” Ryan says. 

“Come home,” Zach says and hangs up his iPhone 4S and hits on the table so hard he thought the glass on the back would shatter. 

They decide on Minnesota. They sign on the fourth of the July which is very patriotic of them. They’re happy, they can change a team, grow their careers, and hopefully hoist lord Stanley himself. Losing in the cup finals still wasn’t as heartbreaking as Ryan. Ryan has made up for it. That night they lay in the bed of their very expensive suite in the designer hotel of the twin cities. Ryan wraps an arm around Zach wearing not much other than a wild t shirt. He kisses his neck. “Let’s make up for lost time,” he says. 

Minnesota works out well. It’s always good when the playoffs break Zach’s heart instead of Ryan.


End file.
